


Happy Birthday to Me

by Magiciseverything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction as Seduction, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything





	Happy Birthday to Me

Harry cracked his neck as he pushed the door to his flat shut. It had been an abnormally long day at work.  
After taking just a few steps into his home, strong arms grabbed him from behind, a hand clasped firmly over his mouth. The sudden pull of Apparation caught him off guard before he heard a muttered spell and fell back limply against his attacker, unconscious.

"How embarrassing. Chief Potter caught so easily in his own home..."  
Harry jerked up, realizing belatedly that his arms and legs were restrained. He still wore his Auror's uniform. "What the hell is this, Malfoy?"  
"You know, I've always loved a man in uniform..."  
Harry's eyes widened as Draco's wand trailed down his chest slowly. "M-Malfoy...?"  
"Don't tell me our fearless Chief, the boy who lived and died and lived again, the Savior of us all, is scared of me?"  
"What are you doing?" Harry gulped as Draco popped the top button of his uniform.  
"Giving myself a present."  
"You're... _what?_ "  
"Do be quiet. Unless you're going to say something intelligent. Or I'll settle for sexy." Button after button popped open slowly until Harry's robes gaped open. "Let's see what you're hiding under these, eh?" Draco murmured as he tugged Harry's pants down. "Bloody hell..." Draco breathed, leaning forward to trace his tongue up Harry's newly revealed erection and drawing a whimper from Harry's throat. "A bit bigger than I thought...and absolutely delicious."  
"Malfoy...stop...don't..."  
"You're in my control now, Chief," Draco responded, taking him into his fist and pumping slowly. It wasn't long before Harry was panting hard. Draco pulled away, licking him once more. "I wouldn't want to spoil my gift so quickly, now would I?" Harry's head fell limply back to the bed as he watched Draco climb onto the mattress, smirking down at him. Merlin, why did that man have such a sexy smirk? Draco straddled Harry's hips, his robes falling open to reveal a lithe, pale, naked body beneath.  
Harry audibly gulped. "What the fuck are you-" He broke off abruptly as Draco lowered himself onto Harry completely. "Fuck! Draco...oh..."  
"Damn Harry...you feel so good...I love it..." Harry could only moan in response, as Draco rode his cock. He couldn't take his eyes off the blonde, his head thrown back, cheeks flushed, mouth panting. It was beautiful to say the least.   
Because of Draco's earlier ministrations there was no way either was going to last very long. Draco was the first to lose himself, dropping one last time to take Harry to the hilt as his come spilled across Harry's stomach. Seconds later, Harry joined him in bliss, unable to endure the clenching around his dick.   
When he was completely spent, Draco collapsed forward against Harry. "How'd I...do...?" he panted, undoing the ropes around Harry's wrists and ankles. "You said...you wanted to be...kidnapped and ravaged..."   
Harry smiled. "Thank you, Draco...that was amazing."   
"Happy birthday, Harry."


End file.
